1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to collapsible baskets.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Collapsible baskets such as laundry and utility baskets and hampers are well known and useful. Typically, such baskets are made from frames supporting a bag having an open top. There is a need for a collapsible basket that is easily collapsed and reassembled and collapses into a small a volume as possible with the bag attached to the frame. It is also desirable that the basket be light-weight, strong, and safe such that it doesn't begin to collapse while in use. It is desirable that the basket be folded within the frame while still attached to the frame when the frame is collapsed for storage. It is also desirable that the frame may be built in a variety of sizes, shapes, and ratios of height to width and depth of the basket.